Graduation
by Hadji1345
Summary: Can't think of one
1. Chapter 1

Graduation  
  
It was the last month of school. We were graduating in a month. We were sitting in government class listening to our principle lecture about the ceremony and how we were supposed to behave and stuff like that.  
  
When the dismissal bell rang, I headed up to the cafeteria to have lunch with Hadji and Jessie, my two best friends. I grabbed a hamburger and some fries and a coke and headed to our usual table. Jessie and Hadji were already there, talking.  
  
Jessie and Hadji were excited about graduation. Me? I couldn't care less. Don't get me wrong, I used to dream of graduating from high school but now it's not going to be the same.  
  
"Hey Jonny!" Jessie greeted as I sat down. "Aren't you excited? We're going to get outta this dump in a month!"  
  
"Yeah, ecstatic." I said sarcastically.  
  
"What is wrong, Jonny?" Hadji asked. "I thought that you always looked forward to this."  
  
"I used to." I said, playing with my fries. "Up until Dad died." My dad was killed in a car accident just last Christmas. He was killed in an accident that was deliberate. I was in the car too, but all I suffered from was a broken wrist (which I still have.) a bump on the head and a dead father.  
  
"Oh come on Jonny!" Said Jessie as she put her hand on my cast. "You know he and your mom are going to be watching you. I know they'll be proud of you."  
  
"I know, Jess, but it won't be the same." I said as I took a bite of hamburger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was now a week before graduation, and I was even more depressed. I picked up my keys and headed out the door.  
  
"Where you heading?" Race asked me as I got in my car. Race used to be my dad's bodyguard, now he has chosen to stay here and raise me and Hadji, along with his daughter.  
  
"I have some stuff I need to take care of real quick." I said. "I won't be gone long."  
  
He knew exactly where I was going but didn't say anything.  
  
I headed down to the freeway and took that a couple of miles. Then turned on to a worn paved road. I parked the car and headed up the hill to my parents' graves. They were buried side by side.  
  
I sat there for a moment, gathering my thoughts.  
  
"Hey Mom and Dad." I said to the marble slabs that held their names. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to come out here more often. I've been real busy with school. Hadji, Jessie and I are graduating next Tuesday." I felt a breeze blow past me. "I really wish you guys were there for me. Lady Neela flew all the way from Bangalore to see Hadji graduate. Estella is here as well. I—I really miss you. Graduation isn't going to be the same with out you here, watching me." I sat down in between. "I know you're proud of me. But…" I sighed. "Hadji and Jess are going to a graduation party afterwards, but I'm not sure I will. I mean, yeah, it would be fun. I just don't see the point. I'm not entirely done with school. I still plan to go to college and such. I love you, Mom and Dad. I wish you were both still here. I wanted you to be at my wedding; no I'm not engaged. I wanted to call you when my first child was born." I felt a tear fall from my eyes. "Look, I gotta go. I need to pick up my cap and gown." I stood and wiped the dirt from my rear. I knelt down and placed both hands on their headstones. "I love you so much. I really do." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
The day had arrived. Jessie, Hadji and I left before Race and the others since we had to be there early. The graduation was held at a small arena.  
  
We filed in to our seats while that hideous music was played by the school band. I sat next to Hadji; Jessie sat on the other side of him.  
  
The speeches seemed to last forever. Finally, the principle started calling out names.  
  
She called out some names before us.  
  
"Jessica Marie Bannon." She called out. Jessie walked across the stage and grabbed her diploma.  
  
"Hadji Singh." The principle called. That was when I saw them. My parents were standing in the aisle. I knew I was the only one who could see them.  
  
"Jonathan Benton Quest." She called and I walked across the stage with a big smile and received my diploma and headed back to my seat.  
  
When I sat down, I glanced back toward where I saw my parents and I saw them smile and disappear. I leaned over to talk to Hadji and Jess.  
  
"I saw them!" I whispered.  
  
"Who?" Hadji asked.  
  
"My parents. Just before my name was called I saw my mom and dad standing in the aisle. They just now left."  
  
"See, I told you they'd be watching." Jessie said with a smile. I was privately surprised that they believed me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
I went to the graduation party and had a lot of fun. I danced with Jessie. After we finished a dance, I led her outside.  
  
"Jess, I want to thank you for believing me earlier. You know, about my folks being there."  
  
"I never doubted you. I knew your dad well, he'd move mountains to be there for you."  
  
I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. We pulled apart slightly and she looked up at me. I leaned in and kissed her. I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I felt her hands move up and down my back. I knew then that I loved her.  
  
"Jessie," I said, breaking the kiss. "I love you."  
  
"Really?" she said. I was afraid she'd hand me my heart in pieces. "I love you, too, Jonny." And she kissed me again.  
  
"Come on!" she grabbed my hands as the song Don't Take the Girl by Tim McGraw started. "Let's dance!" 


End file.
